Orion/Abilities and Powers
Abilities and Powers Orion is without a doubt one of the crew's strongest fighters, and a dangerous fighter overall. Even without being the captain, Orion gives off an aura of command and indomitability . This is due to his former position as Leader of the Syndicate, a massive underground organization, thus displaying his leadership skills. Not only this, but Orion is a skilled tactician, making him even more dangerous. While Hiro typically fights the strongest enemy, Orion gets the third or fourth strongest typically. To add insult to injury, Orion is a skilled hand to hand combatant, with a powerful body. The only thing that can overshadow his fighting skill, is his marksmanship. Being the Sniper of the crew, Orion demonstrates a masterful use of ranged weaponry. Despite using bullets, he demonstrates his mastery of his devil fruit by using solar energy as ammunition, showing mastery of both firearms, and his . Physical Abilities Orion has displayed his power many times throughout the series. Before the Timeskip, he showed much potential, and displayed great physical strength, agility, reflexes, and all. This was first seen during his first appearances. His first fight with Hiro, though he was unarmed, he managed to defeat the blonde captain with relative ease, displaying his strength, and control over his Devil Fruit. His training with Chiron over the Timeskip, pushed him to the brink. Displaying this after the Timeskip, Orion's physical abilities, Devil Fruit abilities, and marksmanship severely improved, displaying levels of control that he did not have before the Timeskip. After the Timeskip, Orion's physical skill has exponentially increased, as seen when he demonstrates the ability to physically move at a speed rivaling , and deliver a punch enhanced with solar energy to a full grown Omniclops, knocking him out. Even when not armed with his guns, Orion has displayed monstrous physical capability. Even as a child, he displayed a level of physical strength that most children would not have. When younger, he was able to effectively strike a house with his bare fist, and leave a perfect indention of his very own fist. Afterward, his fist did not have much of an injury, aside from slight bruises. Though he does not possess the degree of strength that Osu has, Orion is still a very formidable foe, armed, or unarmed. When not armed with his guns, Orion has demonstrated his strength and agility by knocking out races much larger than him with powerful punches or kicks. Orion's speed and agility are superhuman as well. With his Devil Fruit, he can further amplify this to increase his speed. Not only this, but he can push kt even further when propelling himself with his pistols. To complement this, his reflexes are extraordinary as well, able to keep up with the likes of his captain, or keep up with F.O.R.E.S.T.A.'s swift movements. Due to these reflexes, Orion has been shown to avoid, block, or counter projectiles, or swift attacks that a normal human would not be able to see. As such, Orion was able to dodge a direct attack from the likes of Hyperion, a man who was born from light. Not only this, but he was able to keep up and avoid Schnell's onslaught Before the Timeskip, and effectively counter him using his own natural speed. He was even able to avoid an attack from his master, Chiron during their initial meeting by only hearing the projectile fly through the air. Orion would not be the warrior he is without his high level of endurance. To match his fighting prowess, Orion can take as many attacks as he can dish out. His stamina, and level of pain tolerance overall are astonishingly extraordinary. A prime example of this endurance is Orion's battle with Hiro, he was able to survive numerous electric based attacks, as well as the onslaught of a skilled, and powerful martial artist such as his captain. After the Timeskip, his endurance and stamina have stretched to both his physical capabilities, and his Devil Fruit. This evidenced by his ability to fight Aeros, a bird -class user, by propelling himself into the sky with his Devil Fruit, and fighting via kicking and shooting. Orion was able to beat Aeros, and show no visible signs of fatigue. He was the first true antagonist Hiro had faced. Orion and Hiro dueled it out a total of three times. The first two times, Orion defeated Hiro. However, the final battle, Hiro began using electric based combat to counter his solar energy. That said, Orion was still powerful enough to break both of Hiro's arms, even when severely injured himself, properly displaying his determination, and endurance. Hand-to-Hand Combat Though Orion does not properly know any martial arts like Hiro or Hana do, he is adept with hand to hand combat. Able to perfectly use his body and Devil Fruit in conjunction, Orion can properly display his physical abilities such as his inhuman strength and speed against foes. Able to use his Devil Fruit proficiently, he can increase his speed, and the effectiveness if his attacks by imbuing them with solar energy. He is also able to use all of his body parts efficiently, such as his arms, and legs, to deliver immensely powerful blows, Devil Fruit or not. As noted by multiple people, Orion shows much promise and potential in the future as a Martial Artist. After the Timeskip, his skill increases as he adds his new mastery of Haki to his arsenal of skills, thus making him that more powerful. Devil Fruit Sometime during his childhood, Orion consumed the Taiyo Taiyo no Mi, a -class which grants him the ability to produce, manipulate, and absorb solar energy. The solar energy can be used for a variety of uses in and out of combat. This solar energy can be used to amplify the user's physical attacks. Not only this, but the user can fashion beams out of this solar energy, which is reminiscent of the 's beams, however typically larger in size. The solar energy is quite hot, and can burn, and disintegrate foes, making it quite the offensive fruit. Another ability granted upon consumption, is an immunity to heat, meaning something such as the , or would not burn the user, however the attack's force would probably damage the user upon impact. With this fruit, Orion utilizes the solar energy as ammunition for his guns, rather than real bullets. Not only this, but he utilizes it to increase his overall mobility in battle. Due to his ability to manipulate the energy to his whim, he is able to change the direction of his "bullet" if it happened to miss his target, making it thereby deadlier than it would typically be perceived to be. Despite this fruit's immense power, water can cancel out there powers effectively, even if not submerged. Those who use water based combat like or , can cancel out the powers of the fruit. Upon contact, both sides are canceled out and turns into steam. As shown during their fight, Hiro was able to effectively counter the solar energy with electricity. As explained by Kurenai, the solidness, and the heat of the air surrounding the electric current, effectively canceled out the solar energy. Other fruits that grant heat immunity or resistance, will not be effected by the heat aspect of this fruit, and can there by combat it on equal terms. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weakness. Tactful Wit and Leadership Skills Part of what makes Orion a terrifying foe and a reassuring ally, are both is tactical wit, and leadership skills. As such, his leadership skills are exceptional in all fields, as he was able to command, and lead an underground organization of such size as the Syndicate. Part of what makes him a good leader, is the fact that he is a master of persuasion, whether it be verbal, or by force and intimidation. His power alone brings fear to people's minds. Not only this, but he is a master tactician. This skill was first displayed when he was first introduced. After hearing of the Thunder Beast Pirates' actions regarding the Syndicate, he was able to quickly devise a plan that lured the crew into his trap, thus ambushing them. Orion himself along with Kurenai, acts as the drew's general tactician. Able to devise plans quickly on the spot, he has helped lead his crew to victory on multiple occasions. A prime example is the raid on G-14. Orion was able to quickly devise a n infiltration, and assault plan that helped lead his crew to victory. Albeit Hiro not listening and rushing in. That said, Orion was able to quickly alter parts of his plan to fit Hiro's rush, making Hiro, Leo, and himself decoys, while the rest infiltrated the building. This plan succeeding, as they were able to effectively ambush G-14 from two sides, blocking all escape routes, quickly leading each Thunder Beast to their respective foe at the time. Marksmanship Orion is undoubtedly a master , displays extraordinary marksmanship skills. As such, he is often tasked with things that require his outstanding eyesight and skills as a sniper. Due to this, Orion also doubles as the drew's gunner, as the one who generally mans the cannons. Orion's choice of weapon as a sniper are dual pistols, utilizing solar energy instead of bullets. As such, his ammunition does a great deal more damage than any normal bullet would. Over his time as the crew's sniper, Orion has only displayed two distinctive weapons. These weapons are: Alpha and Omega Orion's primary weapons choice, Alpha and Omega are dual pistols used by Orion before, and after the timeskip. Unlike normal pistols, Alpha and Omega do not need clips or bullets. Instead, Orion can charge his pistols with solar energy, and fire it at his foes, giving him near infinite ammunition. These pistols allow Orion to more precisely aim his attacks, as well as release the, at a higher speed, in a more compressed form, which can deal equal damage to that of a blast from his bare hand. Even though these guns do not need clips, they have two types of specially made Zeppin clips for harder battles. The first type is a clip which amplifies his solar energy, allows him to release more powerful attacks with less effort. The second type is a clip which stores an infinite amount of solar energy in the clip, which he can put in the gun to release shots which pack a lot more power. Along with this, these pistols are capable of using normal ammunition. Orion can also utilizes these pistols for mobile transport, releasing solar energy to propel himself faster. This noted, Orion can effectively propel himself into the air with one pistol, and lock on and shoot with the other, making these pistols quite the versatile and deadly weapon. Algol Pistols After the timeskip, Orion has added two more pistols to his arsenal. Though he primarily uses Alpha and Omega, in a pinch, Orion has released, and utilized these pistols. Developed sometime during the Timeskip, the Algol Pistols are several times more powerful than Alpha and Omega. As such, they are able to amplify his solar energy much further, shoot faster and more accurately, as well as having the ability to shoot further. This is fully demonstrated when, faced against the No System Army, Orion was able to release a blast of solar energy which was equal to that of Bellatrix out of one singular pistol. The Algol Pistols are stored within a certain Zeppin, being more of a secret weapon than a primary. When push comes to shove, then Orion proceeds to release the Algol Pistols, and use them effectively. These new pistols allow Orion to fire out solar energy in a more efficient manner. While shooting, his pistols amplify his shots further allowing him to be more lackadaisical when releasing solar energy, meaning he can fight longer than before. Haki Even before the Timeskip, Orion was shown to be knowledgeable of, and somewhat proficient at using . This is initially shown when fighting Hiro, he was able to coat his fist in , albeit having to once concentrate hard to do so. He was able to also utilize , although he could not attack, and use it at the same time. After the Timeskip, Orion is shown to have much more control over his Haki, able to coat his hand with Busoshoku Haki with ease, as well as use Kenbunshoku Haki to locate numerous hidden enemies and effectively snipe them. Along with this, he has shown the skill to use both in conjunction as shown when he hardened his fists, and dodged multiple bullets at the same time. While fighting Arco, a Logia-class user after the Timeskip, Orion to kick him quickly and elbow him, displaying his now masterful use of Busoshoku Haki. Later, while facing Hyperion, Orion demonstrated a Kenbunshoku Haki so exceptional that he was able to avoid numerous light speed attacks, revealing that Orion specializes in Kenbunshoku Haki. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages